


Sunset on the Ocean

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boat Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis and Noctis take the boat out of the marina so that the Prince can get a little night fishing done. It’s really an excuse so that they can have some alone time under the full moon on the water.





	Sunset on the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fifth offering for Ignoct Week! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Dusk

* * *

“Noctis and I won’t be around for dinner this evening,” Ignis mentions to Gladio as they hang back to talk alone together. Both Noctis and Prompto are a good few meters in front of them, giving them enough privacy to speak without being heard. 

“Oh?” Gladio asks, turning to look over at him as they head up a flight of stairs. They had arrived in Altissia a couple of days ago, and as nice as it has been running around completing hunts here, Ignis knows that the Prince is becoming restless. “What will you guys be up to, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

He watches Noctis and Prompto come upon a few baby chocobos, and sees the both of them kneel down to pet them. “It’s come to my attention that the Prince hasn’t had a chance to fish in some time. I’m sure both you and Prompto would rather not join us for a little fishing adventure out on the open water.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that there’s going to be less fishing, and more of another activity instead?” 

A small smirk curls upon his lips, as he gives a noncommittal shrug as an answer to the insinuation. “I don’t have any idea what you are talking about.” It’s common knowledge between the four of them that both Ignis and Noctis have a thing going on between the two of them - a sexual understanding, as it were, while Prompto and Gladio are in their own unique relationship. 

“Do me a favor, and don’t leave a mess. I know I don’t want to clean it up, and I’m sure Cid would be pretty upset with us if we did anything to that precious boat.” There’s a stern look on his face. “I mean it, Ignis. You guys can have your fun, just be courteous about it. Prompto and I always clean up after ourselves.” 

“As do we.” Ignis adjusts the gloves on his hands, holding one up as he sees Noctis look over at where they’re standing. “Don’t worry - everything will be in its proper place. You and Prompto should go visit Weskham, and then have your own sort of fun this evening. We have plenty of gil at the moment.” 

“We might do that.” They start to walk over towards where Noctis and Prompto are, still petting a few chocobo chicks. “What time will you be heading out onto the water?”    


“A little before sunset.” 

“How romantic.” 

“Oh, stop.” Ignis rolls his eyes, as he listens to Gladio laugh at his own comment. 

“What’s so funny?” Noctis asks, as they come up to where they are. 

“Nothing, Your Highness.” He gives Gladio a look, who grins in return. “Would you care to take a walk with me?” 

“Sure, Ignis.” The Prince stands up, and wipes his hands off on his slacks. “What’s going on?” 

Ignis leans close to him, and drops his voice to speak softly near his ear. “I want you to meet me on the dock at half past six tonight.” 

“Are we going fishing?” He doesn’t miss the intake of breath before Noctis speaks to him. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

“I’ll be there.” 

“Freshly showered.” 

Noctis’ Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he sees him swallow. “No problem.” 

“Good.” The smirk returns to his lips, as the two share a glance, and then he’s turning towards the others. “Who’s up for some gelato?” 

“Me!” Prompto waves his hand. “Can we take a gondola over?” 

“Yes, I think that’s a magnificent idea, Prompto.” 

The four head over towards the nearest gondola station, and get settled on a boat that takes them over to the far side of the city, where the best gelato stand is. He keeps an eye on Noctis, who he can see is fidgeting a little, which brings heat to areas of his body that might not be appropriate at the current time. He looks down at his watch, and sees that it’s fifteen after three in the afternoon. Enough time to build the anticipation for the both of them. He follows the three to the cart, and begins to think about what’s in store for the evening. 

***

Ignis strolls up to the marina, and sees Noctis waiting for him on the dock next to their boat. He walks towards him, and sees that his hair is still slightly damp. “Good evening, Your Highness.” He greets him, and holds up a bag he’s brought with him. “I hope you’re hungry, as I’ve brought some food for us to enjoy out on the water.” 

“Sounds great, Ignis.” Noctis takes the bag from him, and Ignis helps him to get on the boat first, then takes his offered hand and is pulled up next. “Did you bring some wine?” 

“I did.” The sun is beginning to lower in the sky, but hasn’t reached the horizon yet. “Let’s get out on the open water, so we can enjoy sunset.” 

“Do you think there will be a lot of boats out tonight?” 

“If there are, I doubt they’ll bother us.” Ignis goes over to the wheel, and turns the key. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, Your Highness.” He turns his head to speak to Noctis, but doesn’t look at him. “We’ll be out of the marina soon.” 

“Okay, Specs.” 

Heading down the narrow waterway to leave Altissia, Ignis guides the boat out onto the ocean, the temperature beginning to drop. Looking at the radar, he sees that there aren’t any other vessels out on the open water at the moment, which is comforting to him, as he plans on doing many things out here that might not be the wisest to do with an audience. But it seems that the Gods are on their side for the moment, blessing them with this good fortune. 

He gets a little further out, checking the radar one more time before turning off the motor, as he lowers the anchor. The sun is starting to dip down towards the horizon, the sky on fire as it sets. “I think this will be a good spot to fish for a bit, Your Highness.” He steps away from the console, and turns around. He sees Noctis has chosen to sit down on one of the cushioned benches, impressed by the boldness of his lover. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Is it?” Noctis sits on the bench, not a single piece of clothing on his body. With his legs spread open, Ignis ignores the setting sun for what’s between the Prince’s legs. He drops down to his knees, and begins to crawl over to him, making it very clear to the Prince what position he’s choosing to be in for the time being. “Come here and give me a kiss, Ignis…” 

The last few hours had been tediously too long in his opinion, as he’d been looking forward to this little excursion. He had not anticipated that the Prince would be in the same state of arousal as himself, figuring he would have to coax him out of wanting to fish in favor of doing more sinful sorts of activities out on the water. But here they are, Noctis surprising him once again, as he brings his head to be between the Prince’s thighs. 

“Where should I kiss you, Your Highness…?” He asks, already beginning to salivate as he can smell the hint of soap, and a touch of cologne down on this area of his body. “Here?” He brings his lips to Noctis’ knee and lays a soft kiss on it. “Or, would you prefer I kiss here?” Speaking against his flesh, he stops when his lips get to Noctis’ thigh and gives it a soft kiss of its own. 

He looks up, and sees Noctis is leaning his head back, his hands balled into fists next to his thighs. The sky above them is a beautiful purple, the sun having set and now the sky is in between day and night. Ignis waits for him to lower his head back down, Noctis’ chest rising and falling with low and steady breaths. “You know where I want to feel your mouth.” 

“Do I?” Ignis teases as he puts his hands on Noctis’ thighs, and pushes them open more. His lips slide up towards the junction between his thighs, his own pants becoming slightly strained as his arousal begins to soar. His lips hover over the tip of Noctis’ cock, and exhales a cool breath over the tip, pleased to see a little precum leaking from the slit. “I think I need your guidance, Your Highness.” He murmurs, his voice now filled with lust. “Where should my mouth be?” 

“My cock…” Noctis moans, his eyes becoming half-lidded as Ignis lifts his head to look up at him. “Gods, I want to feel your mouth on my cock…” 

At the soft pleas of the Prince, he brings his lips down to touch the rigid flesh. He sweeps them over the slit, allowing the precum to coat his lips before he pries them apart to place around the swollen head. He moans low, kneeling between the Prince’s legs as he pushes his mouth down the thick flesh of his cock. A hand touches the back of his neck, and soon he feels Noctis’ fingers tangling in his hair. His tongue rubs against the underside of his cock, then drags his lips back up towards the tip. 

Putting his hand around the base of Noctis’ cock, he holds him in place as he returns to rubbing his lips back and forth over the flushed head. “More, Ignis…” Noctis moans, the fingers in his hair tightening their grip as he keeps teasing his lover. 

He listens to his lover’s call, but doesn’t return to sucking on his cock. His tongue laps at the small slit, his hand giving Noctis’ cock a good squeeze so that precum will leak out for him. It slips onto his tongue as he licks it from the source, the deep moan that Noctis makes due to his actions is a reward in and of itself. His lips return to the tip and he slides his mouth back down, giving the Prince’s cock the love and worship it deserves. 

“Gods, that’s so good….So good….” The Prince begins to babble, a sign that he knows the Prince is close to an orgasm. He takes his hand away from the base of his cock, and brings it down to his sac, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Oh, _Gods_, Ignis…” 

His mouth slides down to the base, and moves his head at an angle so that he can accomodate all of the Prince’s flesh down his throat. The Prince, however, seems to have a different idea and soon he finds his nose is pushed up against his pubis, Noctis no longer sitting but now standing up as he begins to fuck his face. Ignis moans in approval as he gives total control over to Noctis, keeping his throat relaxed as Noctis humps his mouth. He reaches up with one hand, and drags his blunt nails down Noctis’ thighs, knowing full well that the Prince can take a little bit of pain. 

“Hope y-you’re thirsty…” Noctis moans low, as he humps his face more. “Because I’ve got something….” _thrust_ “for you….” _thrust_ “to swallow…” 

Ignis groans as the Prince shoves as much of his cock down his throat that he can manage, his gag reflex disappearing as he accepts the intrusion. Hot cum begins to travel down his throat as he listens to Noctis moan, the Prince’s cock throbbing against his throat as he swallows the physical manifestation of his orgasm. He pulls his head back, keeping his lips wrapped tight around the head of his cock, and sucks on it as if his life depends on it, wanting to get every last drop that the Prince has to offer to him. 

The grip on his hair disappears, as Noctis drops back down to the bench, breathing hard. He sits back on his knees, and wipes his mouth with a pleased smirk on his lips. “Don’t tap out on me now, Your Highness.” He brings his head to rest on top of Noctis’ thigh, as he lays another kiss there. “We’re only getting started.” 

“Your clothes are still on…” Noctis gestures to his body. “Take them off for me?” 

“I’d be more than happy to do that.” He gets up from his kneeling position, and begins to strip out of his clothes. Once he’s naked, he doesn’t hide his erection as no man could remain unaroused after an act such as that one is performed. He sees Noctis eyeballing it, and brings it close to him. “Now it’s your turn to give me a kiss….” 

“Mmm…” The Prince brings his lips to his cock, and gives it a soft kiss. “Like that, Ignis?” Noctis looks up at him, his lips staying dangerously close to his cock. 

“Try it one more time.” He murmurs, before bringing his hand to the top of Noctis’ head. 

Another soft kiss is pressed against the tip. “Was that better?” He hears the same richness in Noctis’ voice that seems to be coloring his own voice. “Or should I do it again?” 

“Again…” Ignis moans low, as he watches his cock slide into Noctis’ mouth. “Yes, that’s perfect…” He tilts his head, and sees the sky is now a deep indigo, dusk slowly turning to night, as stars dot the sky above their heads. “Tongue it just like that….” Noctis listens to his words, and soon is licking him in a rhythm that has his fingers clenching around the raven locks in time to them. “So perfect…” His moans grow deeper, as Noctis pushes his lips up and down the length of his cock. 

He gets close to an orgasm, but then it’s pulled out of his grasp by Noctis taking his mouth off of his cock. He tries not to whine, but it’s damn difficult when his lover teases him in such a horrible manner. “I don’t want you to come like this…” Noctis shakes his head, as he keeps one hand around Ignis’ cock. 

“How do you want me to come….?” He groans low, as the Prince uses his own tactic against him, and rubs his lips all over the tip of his own cock. “Because I’m bloody close…” 

“I made myself ready for you.” Looking down, he sees a gleam in Noctis’ eyes. “I want you inside of me.” 

Ignis nods his head, as he sees the Prince now holding a bottle of lube in his hand. “Get me ready, Your Highness…” 

His eyes close as the cool touch of lube to his cock drags a moan out of him. Once he’s slickened up, he sits down on the bench, and pulls Noctis to sit on his lap, facing towards him. He brings his lips to the Prince’s, this time giving him a proper kiss, their lips parting at the same time so that their tongues may touch. He settles both hands onto Noctis’ hips, and puts the tip of his cock against his wet entrance, pleased that the Prince had the foresight to do something like this. 

As he drops down onto his cock, Ignis breaks off the kiss with a deep moan. “Yes, Noctis…” He moans the Prince’s name,as he feels him lift up, then drops back down. “Gods, _yes_…” 

“T-Touch me, Ignis…” The request is moaned into his ear, as Noctis bounces himself more on his lap. “Make me come again for you…” 

The moonlight casts a shadow over the both of them, as he brings his hand to Noctis’ cock. “No one can hear us tonight…” He moans low, as he begins to keep a steady pace on how he jerks off the Prince. “Please, Noctis…. Let me hear you tonight…” 

“Hhngh….” 

Ignis rubs his thumb over the tip of Noctis’ cock, and moans low as he feels himself start to rock back and forth on his lap. He knows the tip of his own cock is pushing up against Noctis’ prostate, and he keeps a firm grip on his hip so that it doesn’t move too much. The loud, rich moans that Noctis begins to make has his own orgasm creeping back up. A few more bounces, and then more of that hot liquid that he’d gotten to taste earlier is now spilling over his hand, his fist pumping up and down as he pulls the orgasm out of Noctis. He thrusts up into him, and releases his own deep moan as he begins to come, their mouths coming together with wet kisses in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

He waits a few moments, then gently slips out of the Prince, putting his thighs together so that Noctis will leak out onto him, rather than the deck of the boat. “Are you hungry?” He asks, as he feels Noctis resting his head against his shoulder. “I did bring us dinner, and some wine to enjoy.” 

“Sounds perfect, Ignis.” Noctis lifts his head, a smile on his lips. “Want me to go and get the bag?” 

“Yes, please.” He returns the Prince’s smile, and nods his head. 

Noctis walks over to where he’s left the bag, and Ignis watches a trail of cum glisten in the moonlight as it slides down the back of the Prince’s thigh. He smirks, pleased to see his own cum decorating the Prince’s skin in such a fashion. The bag is brought over to where he’s sitting, and he pulls out a blanket that he lays down flat on the bow of the boat. There are still no boats in the area, giving them total privacy as they dine naked on the blanket. After a couple of glasses of wine, Ignis encourages Noctis to lay down on his back, and soon Ignis is between his thighs, his cock back inside of him, making love to him under the rising moon. 

Once they’re finished, Ignis goes to the back of the boat with the Prince, where the two sit with their feet hanging overboard. Noctis sits between his thighs, his fishing pole in his hands. As he fishes, Ignis puts his hand around Noctis’ cock, keeping a loose grip on it as he strokes it leisurely, as the line stays still. Noctis’ cock plumps up in no time at all, and then he’s pushing back inside of Noctis’ body, the fishing line disappearing back into the Armiger in favor of their sexual activities. 

They fall asleep on the bow, another blanket covering their bodies. He wakes up at dawn, Ignis knowing that they won’t be alone on the water for much longer. He gently wakes up Noctis, and the two take a quick dip into the ocean, but not before another quick session of Noctis riding his dick, the Prince screaming his name as he brings him to another orgasm as the chill of dawn disappears, the sun beginning to warm the air around them. 

Ignis safely gets them back to the marina, and they walk off the boat together. “You think they’ll be awake?” Noctis asks him, as they head into the Leville. 

“My only concern is that they didn’t use the bedroom.” Ignis smirks, as the two share a soft laugh together. 

“I’m sure they did. Don’t worry.” 

“Yes, well - you know me.” He winks, and brings the key to lock. 

“Hey, Ignis?” 

“Yes, Your Highness?” 

A hand touches his, as he turns to look at him. “I love you.” Noctis smiles, then turns the key for him. “Last night was just what I needed.” 

“I’m glad.” He smiles, then lowers his head to whisper into his ear, “I love you too.” He smiles as he sees Noctis stumble a little upon entering the suite first. 

“Hey, guys!” Prompto smiles cheerfully at them, as he holds a mug of coffee in his hands. “Did you eat breakfast? Or are we going together?” 

“We’ll go together.” Noctis nods his head. “Right, Ignis?” 

“Sounds like a good plan, Your Highness.” He nods his head, and sets the items they had taken out on the boat with them down. 

He knows that there is still much to do with their time in Altissia, but he’s in no hurry. They have plenty of time to continue exploring, and there will be ample time to let the Prince actually fish without the distraction of sex. Although it might be difficult for Ignis. 


End file.
